REHAB
by Hopes Eyes
Summary: Rachel Roth (aka Raven) is dangerous. Her Foster Dad places her in rehab thinking it will change her, but does she really need to change? Rehab may be her opportunity to meet others just as "dangerous" as herself. *An alternate reality
1. Chapter 1

**REHAB CHP1: An Introduction**

Hey guys, I'm back at it again. As you know, I recently finished Therapy Cruise and it's kind of a light, fluffy, fun story. I wanted to do a more serious spin. This is an alternate reality story because it suits the mood I'm going for. Well, here it goes, enjoy! *Oh, and I will be responding to reviews as I did with Therapy Cruise, so do review guys, k thanks.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Teen Titans.

Tall guy, dark haired, sullen faced, next to him a woman, blonde haired, slender faced, and across from her two more guys; they were all blank pages in the back of a notebook.

"Dick Grayson." Mumbled the tall one.

In the background, a few snickers broke out. "Nice name," a snaggletoothed guy jeered. "You look it."

The guy didn't respond, just nodded, then stared out the window.

_I shouldn't have agreed to this. _My thoughts were running at a thousand miles per hour, all of them heading for the nearest exit. Instead, my legs betrayed me, locating and claiming the nearest vacant seat.

"Hi, glad to see you. You're a little late, but that's okay. We're all introducing ourselves. Do you mind telling us about yourself?"

The man speaking to me was short and bald, unlike the tall guy, Dick Grayson.

"I'm not giving you my name without knowing yours first."

"Alright then, that's only fair." he said resting his hands on his knees in a condescending manner.

"I'm sure you're all bored of hearing about me, but I will introduce myself again for our newcomer. My name is John. I'm originally from Pennsylvania, but I recently moved here to begin a career in social work. And my special fact is that I have two daughters about your age," he chuckled, feeling quite amused, although he received a myriad of blank stares. "There, you know about me, now we'd all like to here about you."

I shifted in my seat. The padding was itchy, probably giving me a rash. John beamed as I stood, and snaggletooth was checking out my ass. It didn't really matter though. I was doing this all for my foster dad. Once he was happy I wouldn't have to come back.

I directed my attention toward the window, the same one Dick was staring out of. He averted his gaze, starring at me like an intruder. Maybe he thought that I would turn away, that eye contact would bother me, it didn't. I stared back. We both stared unflinching as I introduced myself to the group.

"My name's Rachel, Rachel Roth." I deadpanned, not batting an eyelash. I stared harder at Dick, waiting for him to pull back, he didn't so I proceeded. "I'm here because my foster Dad thinks it will be good for me, that's it." I sat back down.

My introduction appeared to appease John and he took a swig out of his Styrofoam mug before taking center stage again. I glanced at the wall, wishing he would get on with it, time was ticking too slowly.

"Okay, now that we are all introduced, I think it would be a good time for everyone to state their reason for being here, and what they hope to get out of group. After that I'll handout a new patient packet to everyone, give you all some time to fill them out, and that will conclude our first group meeting. Sorry it's a little short today, the other sessions will be longer, this is just a sort of preliminary meeting."

I felt my eyes wandering back in Dick's direction, yawning as everyone went on about themselves, he looked bored also. I must have fallen asleep with my eyes open, zoned out, ...wherever I go when I'm not paying attention; I knew I did when John tapped me on the shoulder, looking at his watch. Everyone was starring in my direction, especially Dick.

"I'm here because of my foster Dad." I mumbled.

John sighed. I could tell he wasn't satisfied with my repetitive answer by the way his left eye twitched ever so slightly. He glanced at his watch, back at me, then back at his watch again before abandoning me, setting both eyes on Dick. Now I wasn't the only one starring the guy down.

"I have a problem with sex." Dick mumbled, shrugging.

"Figures." Snaggletooth scoffed. John shushed him, prodding Dick to continue.

"What do you hope to get out of group Mr. Grayson."

The room went silent as everyone waited. Dick was still starring out the window. The silence finally broke as he coughed, clearing his throat, a slide smirk playing off the corner of his lips.

"A new bed buddy."

* * *

><p>I was last to get paperwork, but I wasn't the last to leave. The door to John's office was cracked, and I could see Dick still in there talking to him. He came out just as my Dad was driving up in his black Caddy.<p>

"Hey," he said, stopping me in mid stride.

"What?" I grumbled, jutting out my chin.

Instead of responding, he starred blankly at me; Only, in the way that a hungry animal vies for a piece of meat. My foster Dad came in just as he was slipping a piece of paper into my pocket. He looked pissed, but Dick walked away calmly, like he hadn't even noticed.

"What the hell did he want Rache?" Was the first greeting I got. Didn't I tell you not to talk to any of the people in there? I gotta speak to your counselor about that little punk."

My dad went on, but I wasn't interested. I watched as Dick's gray Camaro pulled out of the parking lot, speeding off.

"That bastard was doing nearly sixty! Rache, stay the hell away from him, he's dangerous."

I shook my head, breaking out of a stupor as I opened the passenger door to the Caddy. "...Isn't that what you say about me?"

My dad grew silent as he revved the engine and a tiny smirk formed across my lips. I knew that would shut him up.

* * *

><p>"Finally!" a lanky guy, about 6' 2, exclaimed. He stood outside the double doors of <em>My Breakthrough Rehab and Counseling Center<em>, fingering through his lime green Mohawk.

"You've gotta be shitting me, it's closed! ...Hours of operation...12pm-6pm, well, I tried." He snorted, spitting.

"You shoulda tried harder. You just missed us." John said, opening the trunk to his Kia and chucking his briefcase in.

"Isn't your name Garfield or something like that, I kept trying to figure out who was missing from my list."

"Yeah, that's me. I go by Gar though, can't stand that Garfield stuff dude."

"Make it to group on time tomorrow Gar."

"Sure thing," he said offering his hand to John before hopping back in his white Lexus, gunning out of the parking lot.

Where to go, he thought, slamming on his breaks a little late at the stop light. "Hmmm..." He frowned, deep wrinkles forming in his forehead. There was always Terra's..., or he could go back to his dorm, or his parents place.

The light turned green, and he squeezed into the far left lane at the last minute, cutting off a few other cars. Angry honks and curses came from behind as he made a left, turning up the volume on his stereo.

"Mommies house it is!"


	2. Chapter 2

** CHP 2: Awkward Encounters**

Hey Guys, here is the second chapter. I don't really have much to say except for the fact that writing this story is keeping me entertained lol. It's going to be interesting to see where it goes, so keep checking it out.

grandprincessanastasiaromanov5 - Thanks :), glad you're taking interest in the story.

**Disclaimer**- I don't own the Teen Titans

That little piece of paper Dick shoved in my pocket stayed there for the rest of the evening, until my Dad was out of sight. Slipping out of my faded denim shorts, and black muscle Tee, I retreated to bed, piece of paper in hand. Unfolding it unveiled ten digits, I figured as much.

What would happen if I called him? If we dated? Fucked? I was curious and bored. I'd decide later. Tomorrow maybe, at group.

* * *

><p>The same dismal stage was set, just like yesterday, my first day at My Breakthrough. John had us all in a circle like a bunch of kindergarteners, while he handed out stacks of paperwork. My seat of choice would have been the same from yesterday, but some gangly looking guy showed up. He wore a faded grunge style Tee and his hair was lime green, in the shape of a Mohawk. He also wore relatively large gages in his ears.<p>

This guy obviously had some serious issues. His hands were fidgety and he wouldn't stop smiling. What the hell's so funny is all I could think every time I glanced in his direction. From the sour look on Dick's face I could tell he was thinking the same thing.

The new guy introduced himself and of course snaggletooth had a few jokes to share. "Gar, what kind of name is Gar?" he repeatedly teased.

"Piss off," was Gar's simple reply.

John hushed them both while dividing us all into partners. Lucky me, I was with the new guy. As we rearranged ourselves, I caught myself starring at Dick, who refused to acknowledge me... prick. It would be so easy to ignore him now, I thought, reaching for John's handout and passing the extras Gar's way.

What the hell was this? Some kind of joke? I skimmed the first few sentences of the handout.

"It says I'm suppose to 'introduce you to my life,' said Gar looking bemused.

I shared his puzzled expression, but I failed to voice my confusion. Surprisingly, Dick was the first to speak up.

"Um, what does this even mean?"

John smiled. "It means you'll spend the next few weeks getting to know your new partner. Essentially, their life is your life."

"How is this suppose to work? You want them to move in with us?" asked Gar.

"No," John laughed, "You' ll each give your partner a tour of your life. This includes a tour of your home, usual routine, friends, family, etc."

"And what exactly is this suppose to help us learn?" I asked.

"The idea is that your new friend will help you understand your own challenges and limitations better. Often times we miss things about ourselves that others don't. Hopefully, your new friendships will teach you something about yourselves."

Glancing around the room, I noticed everyone looked as if they were holding their breath. I threw my head back, staring up at the ceiling, counting the little dots.

"Guess we're gonna be best buddies... partner."

I came back down to reality, noticing Gar was talking to me. Guy had this shit eating grin on his face.

* * *

><p>Suddenly all I could think of was how much I hated my foster dad and that thought continued all the way into lunch.<p>

There wasn't a real cafeteria or anything at My breakthrough. Instead, we were stuck with vending machines filled with Ramen Noodles and frozen cheeseburgers.

It might have been my best bet to just wait for my Dad to show up, but I couldn't ignore the loud rumbling from my insides. It was drawing attention.

"You got a monster in there?" Gar chuckled, giving me a sly smirk as we stood in line for the vending machine. He snatched up a container of noodles, then stood beside me, waiting. I tried not to notice, snatching up a thing of noodles myself. Because he made such a point to wait for me, there was no use in avoiding him.

We walked side by side over to the coffee station, filling our Styrofoam noodle cups with hot water and letting our lunches rehydrate. Gar was silent, staring at his noodles, and fidgeting with his fingers. I was silent also, staring intently at Dick who sat over by the window, pretending not to stare at me.

It went on that way for about ten whole minutes before the awkward silence was filled with chewing.

I glanced up at the clock on the wall, only twenty more minutes of this place.

"So when are we gonna do it." Gar finally asked, still staring down at his half eaten noodle cup.

I frowned, slightly unnerved. "Do what?"

"Didn't you hear John, he said we gotta spend time together, get to know eachother's lives and stuff."

I stared back at him, blankly, watching as he took a huge bite of noodles. Looking up from his lunch, we finally made eye contact. That's when I noticed it. He had two different color eyes, one green and one blue.

"What are you doing today after group?" he asked.

I continued to stare blankly at him for two seconds until I realized he'd just asked me a question.

"Nothing." I replied immediately, tucking my hair behind my ear and starring down at my lunch. I took a large bite just to occupy my mouth, in hopes that would refrain from asking me anymore questions.

"Cool, I'll take you by my parents place tonight."

"No uh, I, uh..."

"It's fine, my parents aren't scary. You'll like them. Here, here's my info." He quickly scribbled some chicken scratch on a blank sheet of paper and slid it in my direction.

At that point, I dropped the conversation. I wanted so badly to object, but I just didn't have the energy. Gar, slurped the last bit of noodle juice, then excused himself from his seat, haphazardly tossing his trash in the garbage. I was left alone, staring, and dreading the evening that would come too quickly.

Usually my time was my own, I spent very little time socializing with others, but now I was being forced to give up my only sanctuary.

Slowly, I excused myself from the table, heading back to group. When I arrived, I noticed that everyone had already began packing up. I was last to get my things.

"How are you liking group Rachel? Looking forward to the assignment?"

"Not particularly," I deadpanned, packing my belongings away as quickly as possible. I despised the small talk that usually accompanied two unfamiliars in a room.

"Don't worry too much, it may seem awkward at first, but I'm sure it will be a really rewarding experience for you. We'll be discussing our experiences for the next few weeks in group.

Fantastic, I thought, hightailing it out of the room. I rushed out so abruptly that I accidentally slammed the door, but I hadn't really given it a second thought. Instead, I stared out the window hoping to see my Dad's Caddy waiting for me. Then I remembered, today was Wednesday Dad was always working late on Wednesdays, it was the only day I had to walk or take the bus.

Sighing, I slouched over, lugging my heavy bag full of books and papers out the front door. Just as I was walking down the steps, I noticed Dick sitting in his Camaro. We made immediate eye contact.

"You're not walking are you?"

"Yeah, I am, why?"

"Don't bother, I can take you home."

I was silent. I thought about refusing, but I really didn't want to walk four miles home or spend a half hour on the bus being hit on by snaggletooth's cousins.

"Fine," I agreed.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHP3: You're Very Unwelcome**

Jink125: Thanks for your review. Reviews are always encouraging.

Hey guys, here is my chapter three. I don't really have much to say, have fun reading it :).

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Teen Titans

"UnnhH! UnnnhH! UUNGH!" Desperate gasps escaped my lips each time Dick thrust in.

"Fuuuck!" He groaned, throwing his head back he thrust in violently 3 more times, before pulling out and collapsing next to me drenched.

"That was..." I deadpanned.

"Yeah..." he replied, stone faced.

"Again?"

Giving me a sidelong glance, he reached into his nightstand.

* * *

><p>Several orgasms later, I was in front of my house, staring at the chipping Stucko and the flickering porch light. No one was home, lights on in the kitchen, and in the living room, but the drive way was empty and Dad never parked in the garage. The pink streaks in the sky told me it had to be around 6:30, he'd be home soon.<p>

I ran up the steps, rushing into the kitchen and grabbing a few slices of bread from the bag on the counter, and some turkey from the fridge. Although I figured Gar's parents would probably make something for dinner, I wasn't interested in eating at their house.

With half a sandwich dangling from my mouth, I hopped up the stairs, all the while struggling to undo my jeans.

Shoes, shirt, pants, underwear, I ripped them all off, wrinkling my nose as I got a whiff of sweat and other bodily secretions. Was there time for a shower? I glanced at my alarm clock, 6:15, I bit my lip.

Ten more minutes, and I was clean and out of the door, just as my Dad was pulling into the driveway. The window rolled down, he popped his head out.

"Where are you going?"

"The therapist, John, he gave us an assignment. We have to 'hang out' with other people from group."

"In the evening, really?"

"Yeah, it was Gar's idea." I deadpanned. "I hate hanging out with people, but since you signed me up for this..."

He quickly changed subjects, "Who the hell is Gar? Is that the felon I saw you talking to yesterday?"

"No, that one was Dick."

"All these damn boys!" He snarled "Just be home by ten and don't come back smelling like sex." With that he got out of the car, slamming the door. I didn't bother to stick around much longer. I cut straight across the lawn, thinking to myself how comical my Dad's anger would have been if I wasn't dreading the next few hours of my life. I didn't want to go to Gar's and I didn't want to meet his parents.

I glanced at the address on the paper then at the two story house in front of me. The entire house was made of granite, with a large balcony, and a tall chimney at the top. Did Gar really live here? Cautiously I made my way up the winding pathway, which was lit with strings of tiny plastic candles on each side.

I shouldn't, I thought, hesitating to knock. From the window, I could see Gar peaking out at me, that's when he came and answered the door.

"Sup." he said. He was wearing a pair of bball shorts and a gray tall T, with a sandwich hanging half way out of his mouth.

"You look like shit." I said, giving him a blank stare. It was all I could think of at the moment.

"Oh yeah," he replied, yawning. "I came straight home after group and crashed."

"I can tell."

"Great manners, this one," he mumbled stepping aside.

It was awkward standing in his house, mostly because I had no interest in being there, but even if I had, it would have still been awkward. My thoughts were my own, but I felt like he was reading them.

When I gave him my attention he bowed before me, gesturing like a butler.

From that point on I had to follow him around his entire house while he gave me the tour.

"Are you rich or something? Your house is huge."

"My foster parents are rich, I'm not. 'Sides, I stay in a dorm on campus."

"Oh yeah...that's cool." I said, nodding my head, trying to sound interested although I just wanted to go home.

With his parents large house, I expected them to have some extravagant dinner prepared, maybe lobster.

To my surprise their kitchen was absolutely empty, nothing but peanut butter and bread on the faux marble table top.

"Seriously, your parents have this huge house, this fancy kitchen, and there's nothing to eat?" I raised an eyebrow.

Gar gave me an unemotional glance and shrugged. "Yeah well... my parents don't cook much. Why you hungry?"

"No not really?"

"Cause if you are there's some food in the fridge. I think my mom made some veggie lasa-."

"I'm not hungry."

"Okay." He shrugged again, dropping the subject. "Ready to see the rest of the house?"

_Why not? _I thought,_ not like I can get out of this assignment anyway. _

Gar lead me through each room, pointing and blabbering on, in a way I kind of wished he would shut up. He reminded me of one of those people that talked when they were nervous... yeah, he acted a lot like that.

"And this is-"

"Are these blonde people your parents?" I interrupted him, grabbing a picture frame off the in table in his living room.

"Kind of..." he said, grabbing the frame from my hands and setting it back down on the table.

I could definitely sense tension in his voice so I dropped the subject.

"I think you've seen everything there is to see down here, upstairs?"

"Yeah sure." I grumbled.

I started to follow him up the stairs, but before I could he had me take my shoes off, mentioning something about his parents being anal. Shrugging, I did as instructed, marching closely behind him. Each step I took across the wood floor was obnoxiously loud and I wondered why on earth anyone would have a wooden stair-place. Wooden floors were nice, but stairs were just too much trouble. I tried to block out the annoying clicks, but the sound of Gar's voice was becoming just as irritating.

He gave a quick run through of the bathroom, his bedroom, and his parents room, but stopped in front of the game room, opening the door slowly, and peeking in. Through the small crack I could see the back of two heads sitting in a love seat in front of a large plasma screen. Gar tiptoed in slowly, beckoning to me with a hand gesture.

The people Gar introduced as his mom and Dad didn't look at all like the blondes in the picture I'd seen. For starters, neither of them were blonde.

"Rachel, parents, parents Rachel."

"Hi Rachel, are you Gar's new girlfriend?" The woman, who Gar had identified as his mother, asked.

I didn't respond because I felt her question was ridiculous. Gar rejected her statement instead.

"No mom, she's just a chick from class."

I shot Gar a dirty look and he started laughing.

"What? That IS what you are."

_Asshole. _

"Mom I'm still dating Terra."

"Damn," Commented Gar's Dad. "This one's way better looking Gar, you should think about-"

"No."

"It was just a thought..." His Dad threw up his arms, turning his attention back to the screen, and putting his arm back around his wife's shoulder.

"Mind if we hangout here for a while Rache, can I call you that?"

"No."

"K Rache," he laughed, giving me a thumbs up before plopping down in a purple bean bag by his parents.

_Should I sit, or should I stand _was my next thought. No one seemed to address my question so I sat on the floor beside Gar. Suddenly alert, Gar hopped out of his seat and offered it to me,

"My bad dude," he said, pulling out another green bean bag out of a nearby closet.

"I'm not a dude."

"Well you said you're not a chick, which is it?" he chuckled.

I didn't find him amusing. He tossed me the green bean bag and I sat beside him, clicking my heels together, thinking there's no place like home. I was wondering what exactly I was suppose to take away from all of this anyway. I learned that he was annoying, had a fancy house, and two sets of parents. Everything else about him seemed pretty average, except for the green hair, and mowhawk.

_Wait, why does he even go to group? _I asked myself. He was the only one who got out of giving a reason.

My train of thoughts were interrupted by his parents who offered to entertain us with a few games after their movie, to which, I had attempted to decline, but Gar nudged me.

"Come on," he said, "It'll be fun."

If it have been any other situation, I'd have told him to go fuck himself, but I refrained for the sake of his parents.

"Fine." I agreed.

"Hey, mom, dad, we'll be back, I want to give Rache a tour of our backyard real fast." He lead me out of the room and back down the stairs.

This was perfectly fine with me; the less social I had to be the better.

We walked out to the backyard patio, which was also rather spacious. They had one of those designer pools that I often saw in magazines or in hardware store catalogs. I remember I had always wanted a pool like that when I was a kid, but my foster Dad complained about the price.

We sat in the poolside lawn chairs under an umbrella in silence. It was so quiet, a nice change of pace. I suppose neither one of us could think of much to say since our communication was the result of a forced assignment rather than choice. After several minutes of aimless staring, I finally spoke up.

"Why do you attend group anyway?"

He avoided my eyes, fidgeting with his fingers, just like he did at group.

"I have my reasons..." he said.

"So did you sign up for this or did your parents make you."

"I'm twenty years old, my parents don't make me do anything. I need group. I have issues I need to work out."

"You have issues?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." I said, looking away.

"Okay." He replied. Then he turned and asked me the same question so I fed him the same speech I gave John the first day of group.

"So you don't have any real problems then?"

"No."

"Bullshit." He chuckled. "Everyone has problems."

"My problems are none of your business." I said.

"So you have problems now I see." He smirked.

_Wow, he is really annoying. _

It was silent for a few more minutes. I looked at the stars, the sky, anything but the guy sitting in front of me. He then asked if I was ready to go back in. I shrugged and we both headed back to the game room, where his parents had already broken out Megamonkeys themed Life and regular Monopoly. Board games, seriously? I never liked them, even as a child. My Dad always tried to talk me into card games, but I told him he'd have to motivate me with cash.

Gar laid across his bean bag chair, sitting next to his mom, while I was stuck sitting next to his dad. His Dad offered me first choice of game pieces. When I chose the car I noticed Gar's slight pout, which was mildly amusing.

His parents kept trying to make small talk with me, but I really wasn't interested. They stopped with the questions fifteen minutes into the game, apparently taking the hint.

"Well," Gar's mom smiled. "Anyone craving chocolate?"

Gar raised an eyebrow in my direction and I nodded in agreement. I was honestly in no position to refuse, board games were a definite no, but chocolate was different.

Once Gar's mom got up, I checked the clock on my phone, Gar caught me, shooting a look of irritation my way.

His mom came back and we both plastered on fake smiles.

"Uh, ya know what, I think I gotta head back to the dorm. Plus, I gotta drop Rache off."

"Oh," both his parents exclaimed, surprised.

Gar rushed me out of the game room, but his mom caught up to us, giving me two packs of S'more kits to take home.

_Nice lady_ I thought. _I like her_.

I was expecting Gar to say something when we got in the car, tell me I was rude, complain, anything. He didn't. He just smiled and opened the passenger door to his car. All the way to my house we drove in silence.

Tree

Tree

House

Stop sign

Another Tree

I counted all the random objects I saw in my head.

"Do I make a left or right here?"

"Right."

He turned and I pulled closer toward my house. I could see my Dad peering through the window like a little rat as we pulled in.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, happy Valentine's day or single people's day or whatever you want to call it lol. Anyways, I finally got a moment away from my classes and I'm really going out on a limb with this chapter. It's a bit umm, yeah, I don't know. I'll let you be the judge. To reviewers you are greatly appreciated. I could definitely use more feedback.

**-Disclaimer**- I don't own the Teen Titans

**CHP 4: Rejection**

Gar was an ass at group the following Wednesday. Why, because when John asked us to summarize our experiences last week he shot up first, making a point to highlight my shitty personality. He wouldn't even talk to me, not until I confronted him.

"Why'd you tell everyone in group my personality sucks?"

"Because it does." He laughed, scarfing down the last bit of a blueberry muffin, heading out to his car. "Dude, I don't call girls bitches, but you acted like a bitch."

I barred my teeth, holding my tongue as I walked out behind him, screw him. I plopped down on a small brick ledge near the entrance. Dick would be out any second if John didn't hold him up. He usually kept him after for one reason or another. I overheard their conversation one time and he kept blabbering on about his leadership skills. I suppose he could be a leader if he wasn't so standoffish.

I watched him walk out, purposely failing to acknowledge me. Hitting the button on his keys, he hopped in the driver's seat, while I slid in the passengers. Not the bat of an eyelash in my direction, he made a damn good effort to pretend that he didn't give a fuck. I was sold. If my heart wasn't made of stone also, I might of cared... might of.

He revved the engine and I slammed the door shut when Gar drove up beside us, wearing lime green stunner shades, he stuck his head out the window and said, "Hey, Rache, I'm coming over to your house tonight."

Clearly he was delusional. From the look on his face I could tell my face read something along the lines of, who the hell do you think you are?

He flashed me a cheesy grin. "I know what your thinking," he said, "I don't want to come over, but I'm going to be busy at my dorm the rest of the week. We have to get this assignment thing over with, see ya tonight."

I responded cordially, with sign language of which he ignored, turning the bass up on his stereo, and speeding off so quickly his tires screeched and left skid marks.

"He seems... interesting." said Dick, glancing into his rear view mirror.

"Yeah." I grumbled, buckling my seat belt as we pulled out of the lot slowly. He turned the stereo up, playing some soft metal song. The whole ride was silent otherwise. I tried to put myself in the moment, but thoughts of my dad kept popping up every few seconds. I wondered what he'd say when he found out I got another university rejection letter. Every last school he forced me to apply to said no. I had a feeling they would.

I turned my attention toward the scenery as we passed by an outdoor mall and then an elementary school yard where kids were playing and screaming their heads off. I was so far out somewhere that I hardly recognized when Dick was talking to me.

"So, does your personality really suck?" he asked. I refused to respond so he dropped it, pulling into an empty shaded parking space at Vista del Mar, his apartment complex. He got out first, opening the door for me and we took the stairs, to his second floor apartment in silence.

He opened the door for me, ushering me in casually, and shutting the door softly behind me. The apartment was dark, like last time. All the blinds were shut and the lights off. It was a simple apartment, a two bedroom with plain white walls, no posters, tvs, or couches. The only real furniture was a mattress in each room, one in his room and another in his roommates.

I felt him grasp me firmly by the arms, before I had time to think, he was kissing me, pressing his body against me so hard I was stumbling backward toward his bedroom. His fingers began fiddling under my shirt. Leaning up against the bed, he yanked it off, while I undid his pants.

My hands slid into his boxers exploring, but I couldn't get the image of my dad out of my head. What would he say about my rejection letter? What about the fact that I couldn't get a job...

I gazed up at the ceiling wishing I could just fuck in peace. I just didn't want him in my head, reminding me that I'd never be able to succeed, making me feel like freak. I just wanted to fuck and forget about him.

I climbed off Dick, my eyes wandering around the room.

"What's wrong? Why'd you get off?"

"I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

"Nothing."

"You wouldn't be thinking about it if it was nothing," he added, biting softly along my neck. I felt lost again in another planet when I felt his weight on top of me, his hands between my thighs, pushing them apart.

"Stop." I snapped, jerking away from him. I became quiet and my hands felt cold and numb. My hands brushed his and they felt cold also. "I should go now."

"Fine." He said, stretching. He rolled out of bed, bulging forearms rested on his bare thighs. Sitting still for a moment, he hung his head low as I eased out of the covers, searching for my underwear.

* * *

><p>He let me out a few blocks away from my house, insisting on dropping me off closer, but I didn't want to listen to my dad.<p>

When I started across the lawn, I noticed Gar's white car in the drive way.

"Do you know this guy Rachel?" he asked.

"Yes, unfortunately ." I responded. "We have this stupid group assignment to complete."

Gar ran his hands through his green mohawk, meeting my dad's menacing glare with a grin.

"Okay, come in, but let's try to be quick about this thing. Damn therapist is doing more harm than good, sending boys over to your house," He grumbled. "I'll be in my office."

"Nice guy, I like him."

"Shut up."

Tossing my stuff on the floor, I folded my arms, giving him a hateful glare. He only stared back, smirking.

"Let's get this thing over quickly kay, I got places to be."

"No one asked you to come over!" I growled.

"Dude, I gotta get through this group thing for uh le- for reasons. I have to so let's just put up with each other until it's all said and done then you never have to see my face again and I never have to see yours."

"Fine."

"Fine." He smirked, bouncing his eyebrows. "So come on already, get with it, give me the tour."

I growled under my breath, clenching my fists as I passed from room to room mumbling. Gar trailed behind me stopping to applaud every time I quit talking.

I put Gar out of my head long enough to remember my real problem, dad. He was bound to say something about the letter.

We stopped in front of my bedroom so I could change and I told the fucktard to wait outside and I'd be back.

He laughed as I went into the room saying, "Don't bother changing, I noticed the smell of gizz the moment you showed up, tell me, was it really that good?" in a loud and obnoxious whisper. Did he even care that my dad was in the next room, idiot.

Flipping him off and kicking the door shut, I slid off my pants and underwear pulling on some shorts and a baggy tee instead. I met him back outside, but he was gone. I noticed the light on in the bathroom and figured he was in there.

I stood out in the hall waiting, but a booming voice came out from my dad's office and I knew I was in trouble.

"Rachel!" he shouted.

I walked in as casually as possible to find him sitting at his desk with his back to me.

"Another rejection letter, were you trying to hide it from me?"

"I applied, I tried to get in, they don't want me."

"Of course not, trying doesn't erase a criminal record. Everywhere you go all anyone will ever see is your fucking felony."

He pounded a fist on the desk, knocking over a bottle of Budweiser.

"I can't take care of you anymore. I don't want to deal with a felon anymore than the rest of the world does."

"You shouldn't have adopted me."

He grew silent.

"Grow the hell up, you're nineteen now, not ten." He chucked a letter over the back of his shoulder. "That's for you."

The address read: **California State Correctional Facility**. I stared at it like it was poison. Letter in hand, I let myself out, finding Gar out in the hallway waiting. He had to of heard everything. I hated my dad. He couldn't have just saved this for another day when we didn't have company.

Gar greeted me with an innocent half smile. I waited for him to say something, but he didn't. Instead, he fidgeted with his fingers and scratched the back of his neck.

"Uh um, it's getting late and I'm getting kinda hungry, you mind-"

"Do I mind what?" I eyed him suspiciously.

"Come on," he tugged my arm, "Let's get out of here and get some grub."

* * *

><p>**Well guys?<p>

...I know, I know lol, but I don't censor my writing. Just leave your comments and I'll address them in the next chapter :).


	5. Chapter 5

**CHP 5: Questions **

Well what's up everyone? Here is my fifth chapter. I feel like I should probably wait and edit more, but whatever. I'll probably respond to reviews next chapter due to all the freaking studying I have to do. Honestly, could calc 2 and biophysical chem be anymore impossible? Anyway, enjoy the chapter and review.

**Disclaimer**-I don't own the Teen Titans

The pungent aroma of sizzling hamburgers and freshly dropped fries filled my nostrils as I ate my cheeseburger in silence, surrounded by the sounds of clanking silverware and gleeful chattering. Under the awful fluorescent lighting Gar's skin nearly matched his ludicrous green Mohawk. I stared as he toyed with his chocolate malt, carefully dipping his straw in and out. He hadn't spoke a word other than when he had placed an order. I thought he'd try to make conversation or ask about my dad since he was THAT type, but he hadn't... yet. It was only a matter of time before he was minding my business.

I tore out another healthy chunk of my cheeseburger catching a disgusted look from him.

"How can you eat that crap?" he asked.

"Easy, like this." I said taking another mouthful. " Have you not seen a cheeseburger before?"

"I don't do meat." he wrinkled his nose, taking another sip of malt. I occupied myself with chewing when the waitress came by, sitting this weird shit in front of him.

"What is that?"

"Tofu, try it."

"I'll pass."

I left the conversation to chewing and blank stares, wondering when he was going to ask. I knew he would, and he did, as soon as we made eye contact.

"You won't get mad if I ask a question right?"

"It depends."

"Guess I'll have to take my chances," he muttered shrugging. " What's the deal with your dad? And why did he call you a felon?"

I earned a few disturbed stares from a group of elderly people sitting near us.

"None of your business." I snarled, taking a final bite. Heat rose to my face as I reached for my wallet. He grabbed my hand, then pulled out a fifteen to tip the waitress before we stepped out into the crowded parking lot, searching for his car. We found it nestled under a small tree sandwiched between a blue Jeep and red Acura.

I reached for the handle feeling anxiety wash over me. My Dad was more than likely still angry. I could always go in my room and shut the door, but I just didn't want to be there. I guess Gar read my thoughts because he froze, with a hand rested on the handle of his car he asked, "do you wanna maybe hangout a little longer? Let your dad cool off."

I was relieved that he'd offered and climbed in with only a simple nod of my head. He climbed in beside me, revving the engine and we pulled out of the lot, hitting the freeway. Blinded by the glaring lights of neighboring cars, I shielded my eyes as he darted in and out of traffic.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

He got off at exit 56, making a right past a slaughter house. Instantly, the nauseating odor of shit and blood mingled together hit me.

"My dorm," he said. "Told ya I had some stuff to take care of." Peeping over at me, he chuckled at my scrunched face.

"Smells delicious right? Wasn't it genius to build a slaughter house right next to a university? Everyone complains."

"I can imagine." I plugged my nose, flicking on the heater. We drove in silence for several minutes before my gaze drifted to Gar as I was bored of staring out the window at dirt fields. He immediately caught me peeking at him and grinned as he switched on the stereo.

"You checkin me out Rae Rae?"

I ignored him. Responding only with a hate filled glare as he burst into the chorus of Isle 10, belting out Hello Alison at the top of his lungs. By the time he'd gotten to the rap part we were pulling into the back of a tall gray building which resembled a penitentiary.

I inwardly groaned as I gazed through the windshield at hordes of college students dancing and laughing along the brightly lit sidewalk, which was littered with empty soda cans, candy wrappers, and pizza boxes.

Quickly shutting off the car, Gar called out to his friends, leaving me behind.

"Hey what up bro!" A tall kid yelled to him.

"WWHHAATUPP!" He shouted.

"Hey sexy," a petite brunette in a black pencil skirt and white halter smacked him on the ass laughing. He laughed too and all the guys began giving daps. A few girls in the group joined in while others simply giggled. I caught up to Gar, but purposely trailed behind, getting shoved by a few guys who apologized before catching up to the rest of the group.

"So what's been up man?" A stubby guy in a brown tall tee asked Gar.

"Nada, just came back to get some rest. I'm crazy tired."

"Oh yeah? What happened to the hot blonde you're always with? You were staying at her place like every night" he laughed, ribbing Gar.

Gar laughed along, but he never responded. Instead, he grabbed me by the wrist, attempting to tug me forward until I struck his hand. He quickly recoiled, flaring his nostrils and pouting.

"BB just got bitch slapped by a chick!" The rest of the dudes laughed causing Gar's pout to elongate.

"SHUT UP." He snarled. "And don't call me BB!"

All the rest of the guys continued to laugh and then one turned to me with a dopey smile.

"What's your name?"

"Rachel" I responded calmly.

"Niiice." He responded. "Ay yo Gar, this your new girl? She's freakin hot bro."

"No, I'm not his girlfriend." I quickly spoke up, thinking how irritating it was to be objectified.

"Excuuuse me." The guy mocked, breaking out in a fit of hysterical laughter. He casually brushed past me blending back into the crowd of guys. "See you later man." The stubby kid said, waving to Gar.

"Yeah have fun tonight." said the guy who had mocked me. "Ay, man, when your done send her over to my room."

Gar's hoard of laughing, singing, and dancing friends disappeared into a gate leading to a second building, while we went in the gate leading to building A. As we entered the resident lobby a sly grin spread across Gar's face and he ribbed me. "Their just kidding, don't take it personal."

He hit the button on the elevator for the 7th floor. As we stepped in a crowd of girls piled in front of us. I waited until the elevator fell silent. "So your friends think you're a man whore?"

A smug expression played across my lips as I stared straight ahead visualing the mortified expression on his face. Without looking I knew he was beet red as all the girls had turned to face him. He dare not speak. The elevator clicked slowly, finally opening at the 6th floor, where all the girls got out. They roared with laughter as the elevator closed again.

"They weren't laughing at you BB." I said, biting back a grin.

"SHUT UP," he said flicking me with water from his Dasani Bottle.

"Don't take it personal," I sneered as we walked down the hall, which was again filled with people. At this point I was thinking how much I would hate living here. There was absolutely no breathing space. Everywhere you turned someone was giggling, twirking, dapping, shouting, running, etc. I'd never understand Gar's ability to stand it.

It wasn't till we were at very end of the hall before we could see why there were so many people bunched up together.

"What the fuck!" Is all I heard, then Gar took off sprinting toward his room where an officer was standing with a tall red headed girl in a towel.

"Sir, sir what are you- you can't go in there, SIR!"

The officer grabbed Gar by the wrist.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"You tell us. This young woman says she was sexually assaulted by some guy named Gar."

"WHAT? You're kidding right? I was out this entire time! I don't even know her."

"So you're Gar?"

"Damn," He smacked his forehead.

Nice going genius, I thought.

We ended up at a police station near Carter and 24th, smack in the middle of two liquor stores and catty corner to a gun shop , the irony. Myself, Gar, the redhead, and a handful of college kids waited in a dimly lit lobby.

I knew we were here for Gar and not me, but I couldn't help but feel nervous. The familiarity was burning a hole in my stomach. I caught myself fidgeting with my hands and shifting in my seat every now and then. When my phone started buzzing, I jumped, earning a stern look from a few officers standing at the reception desk. One pointed at the sign saying turn off all cell phones and electronic devices. I started to shut off my phone, but I recognized the number as my Dad's. I couldn't ignore his call, especially considering it was nearly midnight.

I stepped out into the cold, leaving Gar to fend for himself. Wasn't exactly sure if I could just walk out like that, but none of the officers said anything so I figured I was alright. Hitting redial, I shivered, clutching my elbows as I waited patiently for my Dad to answer. A few rings came before the hoarse voice of a crabby middle aged man answered.

I was hesitant to respond, but then, he didn't really give me a chance.

"So you just take off without saying where you're going?"

"I was-."

"Dammit Rachel, you're nineteen years old and your telling me you're not smart enough to tell me where you're going before you leave! You know what time it is?"

At this point I was thinking, do I really want to tell him I'm at a police station? I was speechless yet again.

"Just get home, and don't pull this shit again."

Click.

Making sure to shut off my phone this time, I walked back in the station scanning the room. Gar was in the same chair, his finger's laced together and his mouth set in a grim line. The redhead had fallen asleep in her chair, her cheeks stained with tears and mascara. A few of the college kids were missing from the bunch, but the ones that were there looked extremely bored.

I slid back into my seat, waiting, when the other college kids stepped out of a door to the left of the lobby. They hadn't glanced in our direction or sat back down. They only stopped for a minute to pick up their belongings from the front desk and exit the main entrance.

"Alright, we'll see you three now." An averaged sized cop, with a deep tan, and dirty blonde hair beckoned to us from where the others had just exited. The redhead was startled awake, clutching her towel, she followed behind Gar. I got up last, my legs feeling as if they'd buckle under my weight. I couldn't think of anything besides how foolish Gar was for agreeing to come in for questioning. We shouldn't even be here without an attorney.

Gar walked in first, then the redhead, then me. The sound of our clicking heels was followed by a jarring door slam. Two officers faced us, both straight faced, both appearing tired and overworked.

The blonde cop sat down at his desk adjacent to us, while the other stood in front of the exit. I tried my best to avoid looking at either officer, but there was nothing else to detract my attention. From the white washed walls to the concrete flooring the place was everywhere ugly. Of all the stations I frequented as a child, this was the worst. The office was not only ugly, but frigid. Colder than outside. I curled myself into a little ball trying to forget that the chair I was sitting in felt as if it were made of nails. My stomach did a few flip flops and the stony look of the blonde cop wasn't exactly helping to quiet my nerves. There was something about that awful blanched lighting that gave him the appearance of Satan.

"So you were all out at a party tonight correct?" asked the blonde cop making a few scribbles on a sheet of paper. The redhead nodded her head yes to his question, but Gar and I remained silent.

The cop glanced up from his paperwork, deep furrows set in his forehead.

"I'm sorry, but you're going to have to speak up. I can't hear nodding."

"Yes." The redhead managed to squeak out, though her voice was ragged and filled with exhaustion.

"What about you two?"

Gar opened his mouth to speak, but I slammed my foot hard into his shin. He winced.

"We don't want to answer any questions without an attorney." I muttered. My gaze shifted over to Gar, whose face had gone completely ashen. He fidgeted in his seat while picking at his nails.

"Is that right?" The cop bore a smug grin. "Well then why'd you agree to come to the station for questioning?"

I held my breath, snarling with fury on the inside. I wished Gar would have used his head.

"Fine." I grumbled. "No, I was not at a party."

"And you?"

"No." Gar choked out.

"Mind explaining why this young lady claims she was sexually assaulted in the dorm room you claim is yours and how she came up with your name?"

Again, my gaze shifted over to Gar. The whole time my brain was screaming, please don't say anything stupid, please don't stay anything stupid. I would have gladly answered for him if only I had been asked instead.

With his face turned down, Gar managed to choke out another response.

"I don't know, but I wasn't at a party. I don't even know that girl."

"Then would YOU like to tell us why you claim a man named Gar sexually assaulted you?" He asked, turning to the redhead.

She began to tear up as she tried to respond, but the officer gave no hint of emotion. He merely stared at her with a cold empty eyes, waiting for her response.

"I, I don't remember. I just- and he said his- Gar at the, at the party." She sobbed. The officer began to speak, but she continued, sniffing and wiping her eyes. "I felt tired and then I just, just remember waking up in the room."

"Okay, that's fine." The officer put up a hand to stop her. "So you don't remember the guy's face at all? You can't tell us if this is him?"

I glanced at the red head and Gar did too. She shook her head, slumping down in her seat.

To this this cop rubbed his eye and let out a small groan.

"Do either of you have anything else you'd like to add?"

I thought for a moment, knowing that I was about to make a very foolish decision.

"Gar was with me at my Dad's house working on an assignment, and then we went to a restaurant. You can ask my dad."

The officer nodded, taking down this information as well while we waited in silence. When he finally finished his paperwork he dismissed us back into the lobby. That's where we waited an additional half hour before he came back out.

"Alright, you two are free to go for now."

Gar and I gladly got up, but the redhead was advised to stay seated for more questioning. We walked back out to the car, the frigid midnight air raising goosebumps on my arms. I pulled the handle on the passenger's seat door and hopped in without saying one word to Gar.

"Sorry about this Rache." Was all he managed to say.

He dropped me off back at my Dad's place. I wasn't thrilled, but I didn't have much of a choice. I got to my room, not bothering to undress. Collapsing across my bed, I wondered if my foster dad would come pounding on my door any second. I shifted uncomfortably as I realized I was laying ontop of something. I realized it was the letter from my sperm donor father.

**California State Correctional Facility**, I shuttered skimming the title once again before I opened it. Most of the letter was a bunch of falsified sentiments, utter crap. I wanted to shred it in a million pieces, light it on fire, and flush the remains down the toilet. Then I got to the end and was horrified. He'd be getting out in a few months.

Waves of nausea set over me. I choked back the thick lump rising in my throat for only so long until I found myself retching cheeseburger all over the hallway. The vomit pooled in my nostrils, mouth, and all over my tee. Clawing my way through the hallway toward the bathroom, I finally made it to the toilet before another wave of nausea set it.

How? How did he? I couldn't think, couldn't breath. I laid across the clammy bathroom floor not daring to move. That's where my foster dad found me at 5am the next morning, which wasn't a pleasant one.

I was forced to scrub the carpet in my room, the hallway, and the bathroom before doing anything else. Two hours later I was in the kitchen grabbing a glass of water. My stomach growled and clenched, but I couldn't handle the idea of food. Not this morning. Dad sat across the table from me buttering his toast while I calmly sipped my water. That's when the call came.


End file.
